Real Pain
by Sora Fx
Summary: In which there is extreme pain and a threat to many dreams of having Shishido father their children. ShishiTori.


**Real Pain_ (By: Madame Lunaris)  
_**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own PoT, Konomi does. _  
_

_**

* * *

**_

Shishido Ryou envied women. And no, it was not the fact that everyone had to be careful of mistreating them... and nor was it because they could run away... or even the fact that they could gossip! His said jealousy was the fact that the worst pain women had to receive was childbirth.

Of course, since a majority of the readers I would assume to be female (physically anyway), they would be scandalized! The mere allusion that there was something more painful than labor (especially if said hint came from someone who would never feel such pain) was not only absurd, but highly offending.

But before we pummel our main protagonist, let's hear this story of great pain and woe. And it all started one afternoon in Hyoutei Gakuen, where two of our story's characters happen to be practicing. Tennis.

Ohtori Choutarou and Shishido Ryou, though not yet official, will be... very soon. But we aren't here to focus on that, we're here to focus on why Shishido Ryou envies women.

As mentioned a paragraph ago, it all started in Hyoutei Gakuen, with (of course) the Hyoutei regulars. A sunny afternoon in paradise.

And a match between Shishido and Ohtori.

Of course, all of them (Atobe, Oshitari, Mukahi and co.) had decided that it was interesting that the two would happen to have a match with each other, and all rules forgotten, decided to watch said game.

Shishido (having a bit of luck for a change) managed to take first serve, and (though we're not sure if it's luck or whatever) aced. But instead of being happy, he was worried.

And he had every right to be! Ohtori Choutarou was a regular (like our story's _**main **_protagonist) and it was not only strange but highly worrying if someone of Choutarou's skill would miss all of his shots, especially if the other had a much faster serve. And of course, you would worry too, if you had feelings for him... and he did.

But of course, other than the worried expression on his face, he remained mute, not even to berate his junior, and Choutarou (because he has mind-reading powers) knew exactly that he had somehow worried his sempai.

He really didn't want to worry his seme-pai (that's a typo), so he got ready to serve, muttering the magic words before half-heartedly aiming his serve to the other side of the court.

And just like it's name (Scud Serve), it did just that, whizzing past the other regulars and...

... And hitting the spot where Shishido's groin was supposed to be... where Shishido's groin _**was **_(though it might not be anymore).

At first, Choutarou looked shocked (though not as much as said sempai), but after coming to his senses, he dropped his racquet and tried to run over to the older boy, only to realize that it was hazardous to just drop your racquet in front of you and start running. So, Choutarou (in a moment of unluck) tripped over said racquet and fell over in a most maidenly way.

And he would have hit his head in a maidenly way as well, if Shishido's (seme) instincts hadn't kicked in, and ignoring the pain in his lower regions, ran over to his (uke) partner to catch him.

And (because I said so, and they've ignored the laws of gravity already anyway) he did! Though unfortunately, not with his arms...

Choutarou landed straight in the middle of Ryou's legs; unconscious, and Shishido thanked the Gods that his partner wasn't that heavy, even though the pain was still very evident.

He looked around, cursing when he found his teammates had disappeared, and lifted the younger male and wondered if he was going to be able to have children. But then again, Choutarou couldn't get pregnant! So what was the point?

On his way to the infirmary, a stray tennis ball whizzed right into his groin.

The pain he felt that day was much worse than any pain he had ever felt, and the soreness that became of him the next week was no help either.

A month later, his cousin Rika gave birth to her first child. After visiting with his parents; Shishido asked Rika how painful it was.

Rika smiled at him, cuddling her new bundle of joy.

"It was worth it."

And Shishido wondered if Choutarou's smile was enough compensation for the pain he felt.

Maybe.

**Owari.**

**

* * *

****Thank you: To everyone who has reviewed 'Real Pain', I'm so glad you liked the writing-style... and to all those who have just read it, thank you! Please review! ... Man! I sound so serious... Ja from Ji!  
**

_**Note:**_The word 'racquet' can be spelled as either that or 'racket'.


End file.
